Wherever you are
by Scorpion-chan23
Summary: Loin des yeux, loin du coeur? Vraiment? Ce n'est pas l'avis de Milo ni celui de Camus. Parce que, même séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, à aucun instant, ils ne cessent de s'aimer... Où que se trouvent leurs corps, leurs coeurs ne se quittent jamais... Et ce, où qu'ils soient... (Songfic, rated T pour être sûre (on n'est jamais trop prudents))


Salut à tous et à toutes! :D Voilà, ça faisait un moment que cette songfic traînait dans les méandres de mon cerveau et j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir. ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^

(C'est ma première songfic alors j'espère que ça ira o.o)

Disclaimer: Milo, Camus et ce magnifique univers appartiennent à Maître Masami Kurumada et la chason "Wherever you are" appartient au groupe One OK Rock.

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et... Enjoy! :)

(J'ai traduit les parties en Japonais en Anglais pour faciliter la compréhension ^^)

* * *

_I'm telling you_

_I soflty whisper_

_Tonight, tonight_

_You are my angel_

Le souffle de Camus est régulier. Lent.

Sans doute est-il endormi…

Mais Milo le connaît mieux que personne : cette épaule légèrement tendue, ces muscles du dos prêts à réagir, cet infime tressaillement au niveau des cils… Malgré le fait que son amant soit dos à lui, il sait que Camus ne dort pas.

Alors, le Scorpion se love doucement dans son dos blanc comme neige et dépose un doux baiser sur l'épaule tendre de son amant. Pas de réaction. Juste ce léger changement dans la respiration paisible du Verseau. Milo se redresse sur le coude et murmure tendrement à l'oreille de Camus :

-Mon ange ?

Le soupir de Camus est la seule réponse dont il avait besoin. D'ailleurs, n'aurait-il pas répondu qu'il aurait quand même soufflé :

-Je t'aime…

_I love you_

_Both of us make one_

_Tonight, tonight_

_I just say_

Le Français a frémit dans ses bras. Légèrement.

Milo sourit et Camus se retourne calmement dans le lit, faisant face à son amant. Leurs visages séparés uniquement par une poignée de centimètres, le Verseau le fixe longuement.

Ils restent immobiles. Immobiles et silencieux.

Milo a dit ce qu'il avait à dire : il attend patiemment que Camus fasse le second pas. Et il sait à quel point c'est chose difficile.

Enfin, les lèvres de Camus s'entrouvrent et son souffle froid caresse les joues mates du Scorpion :

-Moi aussi.

Milo sourit et pose doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Camus hésite un instant puis, bien vite vaincu par le brasier ardent que dégage le Scorpion, il ferme les yeux et referme ses bras autour de lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Baiser qui devient vite brûlant.

Instable.

Terriblement enivrant. Terriblement envoûtant.

Serrant le corps de Camus contre le sien, Milo le fait rouler sur le dos et se retrouve au dessus de lui.

Sans que leurs lèvres ne se quittent.

Cette nuit encore, leurs corps se retrouvent et ne forment plus qu'un…

Parce qu'ils savent que demain, Camus devra rentrer en Sibérie.

Parce qu'ils savent que demain, ils seront séparés pour une durée qui risque d'être horriblement longue…

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, what you feel_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

Sibérie, quelques jours plus tard.

Alors qu'une tempête de neige fait rage à l'extérieur, Camus est assis à son bureau et lit une lettre à la lueur d'une bougie.

Petit à petit, ses lèvres s'étirent en un léger sourire amusé : la lettre est arrivée quelques heures auparavant de Grèce. Et, malgré ce que tout le monde dit, il est terriblement soulagé et heureux de voir que Milo pense à lui.

Encore et toujours.

Il termine la lettre et sourit lorsqu'il lit les derniers mots : « Je t'attendrai pour toujours, mon Camus. »

Le Français porte la main à sa poitrine, là où, dans un petit sac de toile, se trouve une mèche de cheveux.

Des cheveux bleus-mauves qui ne le quittent jamais. Ainsi, même séparés par plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, Milo est toujours à ses côtés.

Et même séparés par des milliers de kilomètres, Milo est toujours le seul qui parvient à le faire sourire.

_I don't need a reason_

_I just want you, baby_

_Alright, alright_

_Day after day _

-Milo ?

-Hm ?

-Pourquoi moi ?

Le Scorpion se redresse sur le coude et pose un regard rempli d'interrogations et de suspicions :

-T'es sérieux ?

Camus soutient son regard si bleu et répète calmement :

-Pourquoi moi ?

Milo cligne des yeux puis rit doucement :

-Tu poses vraiment des questions bizarres parfois !

-Réponds.

Le Scorpion sourit et se rallonge à côté de Camus pour susurrer à son oreille :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te justifier le pourquoi du comment. Je t'aime et je te veux. Point, à la ligne. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Camus sent un immense sentiment de soulagement le prendre à la gorge et il se love contre le torse de Milo pour souffler :

-Merci…

Milo sourit et embrasse le sommet du crane de son amant :

-Avec plaisir… Je t'aime tu sais.

-Je sais. (Il hésite un instant puis ose murmurer) Et moi aussi. Depuis le début…

-Jusqu'à la fin.

Termine Milo en le serrant contre lui. Doucement, Camus ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par le rythme du cœur du grec contre sa joue.

_From now and forever_

_I beg you despite who I am_

_Until I die, stay with me_

_We carry on_

-Dis Camus?

Le Français hoche légèrement la tête, incitant le Scorpion, allongé à côté de lui sur le canapé, la tête reposant paisiblement sur ses genoux, à continuer:

-Tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein ?

Camus lève les yeux au ciel :

-Bien sûr que oui, stupide arachnide.

Milo se redresse et plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Camus :

-Malgré le fait que je sois moi ?

-Développe ton idée.

-Malgré le fait que je sois un grand gamin boudeur, susceptible, possessif, à tendance sadique et quelque peu psychopathe, joueur, pas intellectuel pour un sou, sarcastique, impulsif et…

Les lèvres de Camus effleurent les siennes, le faisant taire mieux que n'importe quelle parole. Milo esquisse un sourire béat :

-Ca veut dire oui ?

-Milo: si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, ne dis-rien.

Le Scorpion sourit et dépose un baiser sur la joue de Camus avant de se recoucher sur ses jambes:

-Jusqu'à ma mort ?

-Promis.

-Camus?

-Hm?

-Je t'aime tu sais.

-Oui, je sais.

Milo sourit et ferme les yeux, rassuré.

Sa main libre perdue dans les cheveux de Milo, Camus se replonge dans sa lecture, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, the feelings you have_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

Grèce, quelques semaines plus tard…

La lettre vient d'arriver. C'est Mû qui le lui a donné quand il est revenu de l'entraînement.

Alors, Milo court jusqu'à son temple, à toute vitesse. A peine la porte de ses appartements refermée, le Scorpion déchire l'enveloppe et déplie le papier à lettre jauni. Il n'a pas besoin de lire ce qui se trouve sur l'enveloppe. Il sait que la lettre vient de Sibérie. Il sait que Camus pense à lui.

Il parcourt des yeux les mots en italiques, écrits quelques jours auparavant par la main de son amour. Il peut presque sentir sa présence à ses côté. Il peut presque le toucher du bout des doigts…

Les derniers mots font sourire Milo et il serre la lettre contre son cœur puis la porte à son visage et inspire profondément, à la recherche du parfum si doux de son amour :

« A toi pour toujours »

Contre sa poitrine, le petit sac de toile semble chauffer.

Ou bien est-ce la mèche de cheveux à l'intérieur ?

Peu importe, car, où qu'il soit, Camus est toujours avec lui.

Toujours…

_Wherever you are, I'll never make you cry_

_Wherever you are, I'll never say goodbye_

_Whatever you say, the feelings you have_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

Camus ajuste sa Pandora box sur son dos et regarde Milo faire de même : le Grand Pope les envoie en mission…

Camus se rendra en Russie.

Milo en Irlande.

Une fois de plus, ils seront séparés par des milliers de kilomètres.

Et ça leur déchire le cœur.

Milo lève des yeux désespérés vers lui, camouflés par un sourire triste :

-Bon… Hé bien : bonne mission.

Le Français veut sourire mais n'y arrive pas : Milo ne lui dira pas « Au revoir ». Il le sait.

Il le sait parce que Milo déteste les « au revoir ».

Il le sait parce qu'il connait Milo mieux que personne.

Milo regarde son amour hocher la tête. Il peut presque sentir les larmes dans sa voix lorsqu'il lui répond de sa voix glaciale :

-A toi aussi.

Mais son Camus ne pleurera pas. Il le sait.

Il le sait parce que Camus ne pleure jamais.

Il le sait parce qu'il connait son Camus mieux que personne.

Alors, ils se sourient et se tournent le dos : plus vite ils seront partis, plus vite ils pourront se revoir.

Ils ne se serrent pas l'un contre l'autre, ils ne s'embrassent pas…

Parce que Milo sait que Camus n'apprécierait pas et parce que Camus sait que son Milo risquerait de ne jamais vouloir le lâcher.

Parce qu'ils se connaissent mieux que personne.

Depuis toujours et jusqu'à la fin.

_That day we first met_

_It's surely for both of us our best memory_

_And today, it should be for us our second best memory_

-Dis Camus?

-Hm?

-C'est quoi ton plus beauuuu souvenir de nous deux?

Camus hésita et fit la moue, levant les yeux au ciel à la recherche de cet instant. Après un moment de réflexion, il répond doucement :

-Je pense que… C'est le jour où je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire. Quand tu es venu vers moi en souriant et que tu m'as pris par la main. Tu as été le seul à faire le premier pas.

Il sent plus qu'il ne voit Milo sourire et il demande poliment :

-Et toi ?

-Moi… Je n'ai pas de moments précis en tête. Chaque instant passé à tes côtés est un cadeau des Dieux. Chaque jour passé avec toi est un des plus beaux de ma vie.

Camus regarde longuement le jeune homme à sa droite et, lorsque Milo se tourne vers lui avec un grand sourire, il souffle, la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je m'aime.

Camus fronce les sourcils et Milo esquisse un sourire mutin :

-Mais je t'aime encore plus.

Rassuré, Camus reporte son attention sur le Sanctuaire endormi en contrebas. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel étoilé et la lune ronde semblent sourire.

_A person able to love with all his heart_

_A lovely person with all his heart_

-Camus?

-Oui?

-Si tu devais me décrire, ce serait comment?

Le Verseau esquisse un sourire et embrasse doucement le front de son amant :

-Comme une personne qui peut donner tout l'amour de son cœur et de son être tout entier à une seule personne.

Milo esquisse un sourire ravi et pose son front contre celui de son amour qui souffle :

-Et toi ?

Le sourire du Scorpion s'agrandit :

-Comme une personne charmante de tout son cœur… Et ce malgré les efforts qu'elle fait pour le cacher.

Tous deux se sourient et leur étreinte mène enfin au baiser. Leurs lèvres, séparées bien trop longtemps, se retrouvent avec une joie et un enthousiasme non-dissimulé.

Camus ferme les yeux et referme son livre. Milo attrape doucement le poignet de son amour pour lui faire déposer l'ouvrage sur la table et le Français abandonne son précieux bouquin.

Sans un regret.

Ce qui l'attend dans ce brasier est bien plus important.

Milo referme ses bras sur lui et Camus se laisse emporter par l'incendie…

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, the feelings you have_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

Sibérie, quelques mois plus tard…

Camus sourit dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux, à regret : il rêvait.

Il rêvait de la Grèce, du Sanctuaire mais surtout, il rêvait de Milo.

Son Milo et ses grands yeux bleus. Son Milo et son doux sourire.

Son Milo.

Le Français lève un bras pour s'étirer et ouvre les yeux. Il sursaute légèrement puis sourit :

-Bonjour…

Murmure Milo, assis par terre, à côté du lit. Camus renonce à se lever et souffle, parfaitement réveillé à présent :

-Bonjour.

Milo lui sourit, les jambes croisées et les mains appuyées sur ses chevilles :

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Quelle question stupide. Bien évidemment, idiot.

Milo sourit lorsque Camus demande doucement :

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ?

-J'avais envie de te voir.

-Et le Grand Pope ?

-M'a accordé sa permission.

Camus hausse un sourcil :

-Pour que tu viennes me voir ?

-Officiellement : pour que je vienne t'aider à élever ces deux garnements. Mais nous savons très bien que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide au niveau de l'éducation des enfants. Surtout pas de la mienne.

Camus retient un sourire et tapote le matelas à sa droite :

-Allez, grimpe.

Milo ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et se love immédiatement dans le dos de son amour. Il ferme les yeux :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Camus.

-Toi aussi Milo.

Camus se retourne, leurs yeux se croisent et enfin, leurs lèvres se trouvent.

Le Français ferme les yeux et Milo affirme sa prise sur le dos de son amour : les gamins se débrouilleront bien sans eux une matinée !

Après tout, Camus était à lui.

Depuis toujours et jusqu'à la fin !

_Wherever you are, I always make you smile_

_Wherever you are, I'm always by your side_

_Whatever you say, the feelings you have_

_I promise you "forever" right now_

Grèce, quelques années plus tard…

Camus a froid… Il frissonne et ne peut pas s'en empêcher. A l'autre bout du temple, Hyoga se meurt lui aussi. Il le sent.

Comme il ferme les yeux, il sent une intense chaleur envahir le temple du Verseau et une voix familière lui hurle à travers le brouillard de la mort :

-Camus !

Le Français entrouvre difficilement ses paupières scellées par le gel et murmure :

-Milo…

-Accroche-toi Camus ! Je t'en supplie !

Hurle le Scorpion en appuyant sur son torse pour essayer de le garder : c'est impossible ! Camus, son Camus, ne peut pas mourir ! C'est impossible !

Milo cesse de se démener lorsque les doigts glacés de son amour effleurent sa joue :

-Tu es… Venu…

Des larmes de désespoir et de rage affluent mais il les repousse, il doit être fort ! Il serre la main de camus dans la sienne :

-Bien évidemment, idiot ! Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester au 8ème temple sans rien faire !

Camus esquisse un demi-sourire et il murmure :

-Pour toujours…

-Et jusqu'à la fin !

Camus tousse :

-Pardonne-moi Milo… Je t'avais promis de… De rester avec toi jusqu'à ta mort mais… (Camus ferme lentement les yeux) Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse.

Le Scorpion tente de réfréner ses larmes mais il n'y parvient pas. Une goutte tombe sur le visage livide de Camus et il crie :

-Non ! Non tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu me l'as promis ! Je t'en prie Camus ! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !

Milo redresse son amour et le serre contre lui en pleurant:

-Je t'en prie…

Sanglote-t-il. Dans son cou, il sent le sourire de Camus et il l'entend souffler alors qu'il pose une main sur sa poitrine, là où se trouve le petit sac de toile contenant son trésor :

-Je serai toujours à tes côtés Milo… Jusqu'à la fin…

Milo ferme les yeux :

-Je t'interdis de me laisser ! Tu entends ?! Je te l'interdis !

Mais il pâlit subitement lorsqu'il se rend compte de l'absence de souffle dans son cou.

Lorsqu'il comprend que Camus l'a laissé.

Lorsqu'il comprend que son amour est parti.

Lorsqu'il comprend que Camus est mort.

Le Grec se mord la lèvre et serre le corps sans vie de Camus contre lui avant de pousser un hurlement de rage et de désespoir qui se répercuta dans le Sanctuaire tout entier.

_Wherever you are..._

Assis face à une pierre grise, Milo ferme les yeux lorsque le vent vient lui caresser la joue. Il sourit et porte la main à sa poitrine lorsqu'il entend soudain une voix murmurer au loin :

_Wherever you are…_

-Où que tu sois, où que je sois, séparés par des milliers de kilomètres ou même par la mort, je serai toujours à tes côtés Milo.

Le Scorpion sent une larme rouler sur sa joue et il murmure :

-Pour toujours et à jamais… Mon Camus.

_Wherever you are…_

Là, dans la lumière du couchant, face à cette pierre tombale, il peut presque entendre son amour lui répondre :

-Où que tu sois…

* * *

Et voilà... :) J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et à la prochaine!


End file.
